1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pocket squares and, more particularly, to a holder for a pocket square or pocket handkerchief for display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,466,993 (Creech, Jr.) discloses a pocket handkerchief holder which is essentially a small pocket for receiving a pocket handkerchief or pocket square. The small pocket is in turn insertable into a user's vest coat pocket. The small insertable pocket includes holder elements for suspending the small pocket at a desired location within the user's coat.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,578,807 (Crossman) discloses a holder for a pocketbook and a key ring. The apparatus comprises a mechanical clip with a loop that fits over a pocket. The key ring is on one side, the outside of the clip, and the pocketbook fits into the user's pocket and is secured to the loop on the inside of the pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,631,398 (Campbell) discloses a display handkerchief supported on a base element. The base element comprises a rectangular element, made of cardboard or the like, with a pair of horizontally extending slits in it. The handkerchief extends through the slits, and accordingly is supported by the base member.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,665,074 (Shepard) discloses a combination advertising element and handkerchief holder. The apparatus comprises a rectangular card folded at the bottom, with the handkerchief appropriately secured to the top, or open, end of the card. In the alternative to having the handkerchief stitched or sewn to the open ends of the card, an alternate embodiment allows for the replacement of the handkerchief as required.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,742,606 (Lichter) discloses a combination advertising element and handkerchief holder. The apparatus comprises a cardboard blank having appropriate slots or slits through which a handkerchief is inserted. The blank is then appropriately folded over the handkerchief, and the folded blank is in turn folded to display the handkerchief outside of the pocket. The folded blank extends down into the user's pocket with the handkerchief extending up above or out of the pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,060,729 (Gilgenbach) discloses a handkerchief holder which also utilizes advertising space on the holder. The holder includes a holding element and a stiffening element to hold a handkerchief, or pieces of cloth, outside of a pocket. The apparatus, itself, comprises a generally "U" shaped element, fastened at the bottom and the sides. The handkerchief is inserted into the element, and a stiffening element is disposed inside the folded handkerchief.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,176,791 (Cronn) discloses a combination billfold and handkerchief simulation holding element. The apparatus is designed to fit into a coat breast pocket. The apparatus includes a billfold which includes a relatively shallow pocket for holding a folded pocket square. The billfold also includes a slot adjacent to the short pocket through which the folded pocket square extends.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,012 (Kugler) discloses a pocket handkerchief holder made simply of folded wire elements. The folded wire elements include an elongated loop through which a pocket handkerchief extends and wire elements extending downwardly from the loop for supporting the handkerchief. A second embodiment simply shows a flat element having a tab or flange extending outwardly from the top of the element, and a relatively large aperture or loop in the flange. The pocket square or handkerchief extends upwardly through the loop.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,535 (Peters) disclose another element for supporting a pocket square. The apparatus comprises a generally "U" shaped element, with a folded pocket square secured to the upper portion of the U-shaped element. The U-shaped element is preferably cardboard appropriately folded, with plastic elements stapled to the cardboard element to stimulate a cloth pocket square or handkerchief.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,597,146 (Ginal, Jr.) discloses another holder apparatus for a pocket handkerchief. The apparatus comprises a pair of basic support elements, with a handkerchief disposed between them. The base elements are in turn secured together by wire elements. An additional wire element extends downwardly to adjust the height that the pocket square extends out of the user's pocket. The apparatus also includes a case, and the handkerchief, support elements, and wire elements, are disposed within the case. The downwardly extending wire element which is adjustable to vary the height at which the handkerchief extends out of the pocket is secured in any of a plurality of notches.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,030 (Weber) discloses a handkerchief retainer element which comprises a case having a hinge along one side and a clasp along the other side. The top of the case is open, and a pocket square is disposed within the case and extends out of the case. The two walls of the case include a plurality of indentations for securely holding the handkerchief. The indentations are aligned, with one being concave and the mating one being convex, on opposite walls of the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,759 (Masters) discloses another handkerchief holder case. The apparatus comprises a generally U-shaped element with a folded handkerchief disposed between the portions of the U-shaped element. The apparatus also includes snaps for securing the two elements together, and pins which extends through a user's coat to hold the apparatus at the proper or desired height in the user's pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,370 (Lewis) discloses a clip for holding a handkerchief in a pocket. The clip utilizes spring jaws, and the handkerchief is disposed between the jaws. The jaws are in turn secured to a lint pad which is disposed in the user's pocket. The handkerchief extends above the pocket, and above the jaws. The lint pad, of course, has utilities separate and apart from its function as part of the handkerchief holder.